My Troublesome Girl
by tears07
Summary: Have you ever felt like everything's happening so fast that it all becomes a blur and all there is is nothing to hope but when a light runs your way, you wanted to catch it but realize you're too late coz it's there away with another light. Ino has. UPDAT
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **This is my first Naruto fanfiction.

**My Troublesome Girl**

Tears07

**Chapter I**

Prologue

It was almost dusk and Yamanaka Ino was bored. She was sitting on her windowpane watching the unnoticeable white moon on the sky that was colorfully tinted from the deepest blue to the cheeriest yellow. Usually she would spend her whole afternoon training with her teammates and her teacher and after that, they would rest, lying on the grass, watching the clouds go by and count the first stars. She was alone and she missed those times.

But what she sorely misses were neither those shapeless clouds that takes your imagination far away, nor the satisfaction of relaxing after bouts of tiresome training. She misses Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji that it was like being struck by a shuriken in the stomach.

The blonde girl sighed as she stared out on the vast almost-dark space and saw a crowd of tiny black birds fly swiftly as if it was chased away from the deep woods of Konoha (which was very unusual). Just then, there was chaos not far away from the street. Ino looked ahead and saw Mrs. Nara coming out of the house with a troubled and worried look on her pretty but tired face. There's something not right.

Had she fought with Mr. Nara again? No. It was not possible. Mrs. Nara always won.

Ino snickered at her thoughts but she could not obliterate the fact that Mrs. Nara was indeed heading for the hospital. As if struck by lightning, Ino stopped. There is something _terribly_ wrong.

She jumped out of the window and landed squarely at the front of their flower shop which scared the hell out of a passing cat. She was about to run when she noticed her mother inside the house staring at her, puzzled. "I gotta run, mum." She needed to hurry.

Ino was not a dumb girl. She not only has good looks but a smart brain too (plus a smart tongue) and she was proud of it. She put two and two together and figured out what could have happened.

Not later than that, she was caught up by Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata," Ino said.

Hinata slightly bowed, "Good evening, Ino." She saw the worried look on the blonde's face. "They're back."

Her hypothesis was confirmed to be the conclusion.

Hinata and Ino separated ways when they arrived on the third floor. Hyuuga Neji seemed to be in an almost stable condition and is staying within ICU but Chouji was still on the operating room at the sixth floor. Ino had no time to lose so she ran as fast as she could without even bothering to use the elevators which seemed to be slower to the adrenalin-pumped beauty.

As soon as she arrived at the sixth floor, she stopped on her knees to rest for a bit although she really didn't want to stop. She calmed herself down by breathing in and out slowly. To her surprise, she met the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who also thought that stairs are better than elevators. That probably meant that Chouji's operation was done.

"Ino," Tsunade called. "Chouji's safe now. There's no need to worry. He's in good hands."

Ino smiled. "I know," She knew that the lady-doctor could be trusted and she believed in her amazing power.

"But you might want to check that Nara boy." Tsunade remarked. "He seems to be in more pain than Chouji." She added and sighed.

Before Ino could process Tsunade's words, the Fifth Hokage was at the bottom of the stairs. Ino then leaned her back on the wall. "What could that possibly mean?"

Then, after moments of silence, a quiet conversation was loud enough to hear. Ino disapproved of eavesdropping but she can't shut her ears in order to not hear a thing. It was an irresistible accident.

Somehow, she could figure out the voice of Shikamaru and an unfamiliar girl's.

She hadn't understood their conversation fully but Ino could make out the girl's reassuring words and hard-headed attempts of comfort for a certain spiky-haired boy. Ino could hear Shikamaru's muffled responses and abrasive breathing. Ino couldn't feel but be too late. It was her job to comfort Shikamaru.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out why she was feeling this way, she cried.

**A/n: **I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**My Troublesome Girl**

Tears07

**Chapter II**

Friends

It's been a week since the arrival of Shikamaru's squad.

Ino walked down the corridors of the sunlit hospital and she was feeling cheery. She brought with her yellow daisies for Chouji, it was his favorite. And her smile was as radiant as ever.

On her way, she came across Neji's room. She knocked softly even though the door was open. When there was no response, she opened the door, peeking inside. Then, she saw Shikamaru's back at the end of the dimmed hallway.

Ino heard voices and identified them immediately. Somehow, she could hear Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto and Shikamaru. She is really getting the knack of overhearing conversations.

"This is an A-rank mission and you have been chosen to be the squad leader." Neji said.

"Yet once again," An enthusiastic high pitched but manly voice piped in, which was clearly Naruto's.

"This is too troublesome…" It was then followed by a deep groan and a scratch on the head. Shikamaru sighed.

"But of course, you're not forced to anything you don't want, Shikamaru." Neji's calm and sincere voice broke the silence after a couple of seconds. "This is a free country after all."

"But if I were you, I'd—"

"I accept it." Shikamaru drawled lazily. "And…Ino, you can come in."

Ino felt a little guilty and at the same time embarrassed. Overhearing was something but getting caught is another. She sighed and came from the dark end of the hallway and stopped at the foot of the bed Neji was lying at.

"Neji, these are for you," She said quickly.

"Thank you, Ino."

As she put the daisies, which were originally meant for Chouji, on the empty vase, the three boys were still silent. Not wanting to break it, she went to the comfort room, a door on the right of the dark hallway, and turned on the water tap to fill in the vase.

When she came back, putting the vase on Neji's side table, the three boys still didn't say a single thing.

"I… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright, Ino, you have done no mistake." Neji said.

"Even though it was supposed to be confidential," Shikamaru murmured.

Naruto who was sitting nearest to the window looked at Shikamaru then to Ino who was looking at Shikamaru with an expression of shock.

"I… Shikamaru, it wasn't my fault that the door was ajar and your voice was loud enough to be heard!" Ino said.

Shikamaru didn't respond and Ino felt the need to say more.

"And I had wanted to visit Neji, is there anything wrong with that?" She tried her best to be calm.

Still, Shikamaru kept quiet.

Naruto looked between the two and said, "You know guys, I don't think we should be—"

"I'm leaving, Naruto, good day. Neji, I hope you get well soon." With that, Ino left the room with a slight nudge on Shikamaru on her way. She was mad.

**A/n: **I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Silly Pink Haired Forehead Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **Thanks for reviewing: **SoundCloud, Heart of pure ruby, kamilog, anime09, XxIno-ChanxX, WitheeOrWithouty, naash, Kawaii Ichigo, mtm123, sona, Dragon Blood, sasukeluver101, don'tbreakme**

**My Troublesome Girl**

Tears07

**Chapter III**

Silly Pink Haired Forehead Girl

If you were an innocent person hanging around by that corridor on which Neji's room was located for the past few minutes. You would have been surprised at the change on that beautiful girl's expressions. And you would have been very much afraid indeed.

Good thing there was no one.

Ino ran.

"Ino," Sakura called. She saw a purple blur pass by not far away and was certain it was her friend. "Ino," She tried calling her louder again. But still she didn't look back. Sakura ran after her, forgetting the fact that she was sent to the Hokage for an unknown reason. But she went to her friend anyways.

She has known Ino since they were children and she knew that there was something wrong. Usually, if Ino would pass by Sakura, she would flip her hair, say hi or say something silly or insulting. But today, she was very much different.

Imagine that, if she were to reason that she hadn't seen Sakura, it would be a shame. Sakura did wear very flashy colors—bubblegum pink and fiery red! There was no excuse and Sakura knew there was something bothering Ino.

Another thing about their friendship is the fact that they know each other very well and even though they would fight most of the time on some things they knew each other's secrets and would never betray their trust to keep it.

And Sakura knows exactly where Ino must have gone to.

The park.

Later, Sakura found Ino. And no, she was not sulking. She was not crying nor was she staring at the distant space. That would be so unlike her. She was sitting in the rocking swing, back and forth, and back and forth, fast. With an angry look on her face that read murder.

"Ino," Sakura said.

The blonde haired girl looked at her but didn't say a thing. Her expression changed from deadly to innocent. "Sakura," She said faintly.

Sakura went to her and Ino stopped rocking the swing furiously. She sat beside the rickety, rusted swing and smiled at her friend. "Are you alright?"

It would just be so like Sakura to ask if everything was alright first than to ask what's wrong. She was always a very concerned and caring person. Ino was touched but at the same time felt very funny. For all the years that has passed, little has changed in little Sakura's ways.

Ino smiled. "I am."

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

And she would always ask for permissions for she never passes to anyone's territory like a burglar with a wicked intention. And Ino felt thankful and at the same time infuriated. But of course! She would like to tell her what happened!

Silly pink haired forehead girl!

**A/n: **I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Rumors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing: KinTsuchi13, WitheeOrWithouty, anime09

**My Troublesome Girl**

Tears07

**Chapter IV**

Rumors

Ino was not a person to be affected by just a childish fight. But it won't be labeled as a childish fight… it was merely a misunderstanding between two misunderstood people. Ino knew that. Ino is a very smart girl.

Right?

And Ino is also a very hard-headed girl.

"No, no, no, no!" She exclaimed though anxiety was also bare in her irritated voice.

"Oh please, Ino, it's just a little information gathering." Sakura looked over her shoulder, as she was leaning on the window ledge where Ino usually spends her time sitting and staring at the clouds.

"Exactly the point—just a little information gathering!" Ino was fretful. She clambered through her mountains of clothes in disarray and sighed as she sat down at the foot of it.

"No, I don't think that's the reason…" Sakura said peacefully and looked back at the wonderful view of Konoha once again through Ino's window.

"Oh… you very well know what the reason is." Ino narrowed her eyes. She felt like a spoiled child. She fisted her left hand and punched the worn but fluffy bed.

"You're acting childish, Ino." Sakura said and sat down in the nearest fluffy yellow couch.

Just the word she was dreading. Childish.

Ino is fifteen and she is far from being a child. But why is she always indicated with the word _child _when she definitely is not! Goodness, everybody has been saying that word for the past few days.

She didn't know how come her own mother knew about the present happenings! When she came home after that hospital incident, with a very fake smile and no after cry blushes, her mother greeted her on the door with a hug and a monologue on being a lady and how normal it is to react like that. And there was no reason to cry about it.

She was aghast. Nobody should have known!

"Sakura, now that everyone's aware by the fact that I'm having a little crush (take note: _little_) on a childhood friend, I'm very embarrassed to see there scandalized and amused faces."

Sakura laughed heartily. "That'd just mean it's true."

"Goodness, I'm going to kill that bastard who told the whole village!" Ino groaned. She was very embarrassed indeed. She sunk herself in the pile of clothes she treasured.

For the last three days, everyone coming in and out of the flower shop had congratulated, interrogated or laughed about her little crush. It was inevitable and infuriating and she had done nothing but to shut her mouth which was threatening to roar to explain and decline although it would be a sin of deceit if she did. What was she to do?

The one who spread the root of this ridiculous (but true) rumor is going to get it what he/she's asking for.

"I think, Ino, it would just do good for you to come out and have some fresh air after how many days of locking up in this… prison of yours." Sakura said as she looked around the thrashed little bedroom but actually smelled of lavender. She stood up and walked around the bed, semi-circling Ino.

"But I don't want to see Shikamaru."

"You won't." Sakura said in a matter-of-factly tone and stopped walking at the foot of the dead, face to face with the troubled Ino. Goodness, it must be so hard on her part.

Ino drabbled on, "And I don't want to talk—but, w-why?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"He's out on a mission." Sakura gave her a face that read on 'Don't you remember?"

"Oh… but of course," Ino looked away, "_That_ mission."

"C'mon, let's go out." Sakura said as she opened the door.

**A/n: **I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	5. Cherry Blossom's Cries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **Thanks for reviewing: **mtm123**, **tridi, summerlover1**, **xxxpatriciaxxxinoroxs.**

Anyways, I'm sorry if the chapters are too short, I'm trying to take things slow and precise, and for the Shikamaru and Ino moments, please be patient. I am following a plot so that it would all be understandable and everything would make sense. Thank you again.

**My Troublesome Girl**

Tears07

**Chapter V**

Cherry Blossoms' Cries

Somehow, this Uchiha Sasuke incident has brought closeness back to the space Ino and Sakura has distanced themselves for the last previous years. As Ino looked at Sakura's cheerful face, she was pained to the fact that they could have still been best friends if not for that so-called rivalry. Now, they were merely like new friends who acquainted themselves after a nice cup of tea in the bookshop by the district.

But nothing like that normal was happening now. Everything is in total disorder. Especially in Ino's life when what she truly needed was someone to lean on when things had gone so fast for her to catch up and breathe. Thank God for Sakura's kindness.

She wanted to punch herself for being so mean to her. And she regretted the fact that what caused their sudden friendship break-up was a childish crush over a certain Uchiha.

Thinking of Uchiha brings some kind of sadness in her. What could have taken over that very pretty boy? What could be happening to him now? She wanted to know. Not because she still liked him in a way that giggly girls do, but she still admired him and was very much concerned over his welfare like friends do (but she doubted the Uchiha considered her as one).

Maybe, he was very confused.

Probably much like what she was feeling right now over Shikamaru.

"Umm, Sakura, what do you think caused Sasuke… to go?" Ino asked her friend as they walked along the roadsides of the sunny village.

Sakura stopped abruptly but walked after a seconds' recovering.

"It's not that I still like him in a way—"

"I know." Sakura said a little too quickly.

Ino, who seemed oblivious of her friend's change in mood, said cheerily and encouragingly, "He's all yours, Sakura!"

"No. He's not…" Sakura said weakly, looking ahead.

Ino looked at the Sakura who still didn't look back at her. "Sakura?"

"I'm sorry, Ino, I'm not being myself." Her voice went back to her usually cheerful self, "Must be of the heat…" She wiped the nonexistent sweat in her forehead with the back of her palm for full effect, "Why don't we go have ice cream?" Sakura smiled and pointed at the nearest ice cream shop which was actually her favorite.

"Oh… alright then," Ino looked at Sakura strangely.

"I want to have the super-duper ice cream delight please!" Sakura ordered too happily as she sat down in a booth.

The waiter looked at Ino impatiently.

"Oh, just a vanilla sundae," Ino said and sat down across Sakura. She was then followed by silence.

"You know… Ino, it's strange when you like someone and it becomes so intense… you eventually love him without knowing it until he's gone." She said the last part too softly.

Ino looked at Sakura, affected by her words.

"And it hurts." Sakura's clenching fists eased in her weakness.

Ino placed her hand over one of them in a comforting way and realized what Sakura had just said. Ino was right on her newly discovered fact. Sakura does love Sasuke. She smiled at Sakura when her hands relaxed under hers. She took them and looked at her emerald orbs. "Sakura, you know that I'm always here, right?"

Sakura nodded slightly.

"Even when your stubborn brain doesn't realize that you love me too, I won't be gone like others do so that you won't be hurt."

**A/n: **I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Missing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **Thanks for reviewing: **Sweet n Sour-shikaino-, SOURmouth, naash, WitheeOrWithouty, summerlover1, XxIno-ChanxX, hatake miji, naruki-chan.**

**My Troublesome Girl**

Tears07

**Chapter VI**

Missing

Ino lied awake on her bed, staring at the ceiling with her outstretched legs hanging by the end of the bed. Her yellow clock, worn by time, stood by the bedside ticking their seconds and soon struck on the sixth and twelfth. It was already morning and it surprised her to wake in such unsuspecting hour when she usually wakes up on nine in the morning. But she remembered! It was the day for the information gathering with Sakura and Hinata.

The only thing stopping her is the fact that Shikamaru and his team would be leaving for another attempt of rescuing Sasuke from the hands of evil (or so they say). And what's that got to do with her? One would ask. Ino is pondering for an answer to such ridiculous but mind-boggling question.

Maybe… she doesn't want him to go. Maybe… she is feeling a little jealous since that girl, Temari, is coming with them. Or maybe… it is because he didn't even say goodbye… like he last did. Ino was unsure and she hates being uncertain on anything which most bewilders her.

She was also unsure of how she ended up in front of the large open gates of Konoha, wearing simple short khakis and a blue shirt, her hair loose but tamed and scented with lavender. She looked beyond the gates and saw a never-ending path of earth, straight but rocky, lined with overgrown green trees and other shrubberies. She then felt the absence of wind behind her.

"Ino?"

Ino looked over her shoulder and saw Shikamaru. It seemed like an eternity had past before she was aware of the fact that she was standing there, with him just behind her and nothing else but the rising sun.

She wanted to cry but her pride was stopping her.

Those days where she spent thinking that everyone is the enemy and she is the victim with Sakura as her only hope made her feel childish (yes, _childish_) and a bit silly.

It's been how many days since she has last seen him and it was unnerving. Knowing that he is there feels as if it is already another person. But his scent, voice… was too familiar. Ino didn't know what to feel.

"Ino?"

"Uhmm… yeah!" Ino almost squeaked. She cleared her throat.

"I—we really missed you," He said seriously.

Ino was quiet. She didn't know what to say.

Feeling the need to explain, he continued in an unwavering voice, "Chouji and I have been training the past few days since he and I was officially discharged off the hospital with Azuma… and—"

"I'm sorry for that," Ino said a little too stiffly. Thinking about the hospital incident that happened a few days ago made her remember the forgotten feelings that rose through her chest, intensely. She stared hard at the path before her.

"I… no…" He seemed to be looking for the right words as he looked at the sky. He walked up beside her and stared at her bluer than blue orbs when she faced him.

"What?"

"No," Shikamaru said obligingly. "I'm sorry. It was my fault after all."

Ino thought of what happened again and again, thinking of some loopholes or at least… something. "You're right," She said. "Maybe it is your fault." She concluded and made peace with herself, glad that was settled.

"I really didn't mean all of the things I've done to you."

Why is he being so kind?

"I… I've heard of some things these days," He said with uncertainty. "And I know that it isn't really true." Shikamaru looked at Ino again. "Right?"

Ino blushed.

Silence stood firm for a time until the morning noise of life in the village began and dawn subsiding.

"I really missed you, you know…" Shikamaru said.

**A/n: **I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	7. Something Stupid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **Sorry for the really, really, really late update.

Thanks for reviewing: **Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie, summerlover1, Sweet n Sour-shikaino-, WitheeOrWithouty and naruki-chan.**

**My Troublesome Girl**

Tears07

**Chapter VII**

Something Stupid

It doesn't really matter now. If truth be told, nothing matters now. Shame, shame. Ino blushes for her lack of sensitivity.

She shook her head and focused her mind on collecting information. Protecting Konoha is her number one priority right now, because everything is in chaos. She surveyed around the corner and looked up but saw nothing but more leaves. Everything was still the same as before. No spies, no trouble.

Oh shut up. Ino is in cloud nine. How could she even focus on collecting some information when she can't even remember if she already shampooed her hair twice or not when she was bathing earlier?

No one can blame her. Being a girl is her excuse. Not that it's a bad thing. It's actually something pleasant.

I mean, if Ino was a boy, it would be taboo for her own pride and principles if she were to love Shikamaru—

Whoops! Did she say it aloud?

Ino looked over her shoulder but saw nothing or no one for that matter. She sighed once again at her foolishness and started going back to Konoha, hopping on tree branches absent-mindedly.

One thing's for certain though, Ino loves him.

She smiled at that thought.

"It's been two weeks, hasn't it?" Sakura asked for the umpteenth time.

Ino groaned but answered a faint 'yes'. "I think we know that very well, Sakura..."

Sakura stopped pacing down the hallway of the Yamanaka household. A frown etched her lips and creases on the forehead signaled 'anxiety'. She sat down beside Ino but spoke nothing.

"This is killing me. C'mon, let's go." Ino said after a few minutes of silence, staring at the rugged carpet beneath the couch she was sitting on. She stood up abruptly, heading for the door.

"No!" Sakura opposed strongly, holding Ino's shirt from behind.

Ino looked at Sakura, "But we should."

"We can't."

"But I thought you—"

"I…" Sakura looked away as Ino sat again on the couch, "I… think it would be better if we would wait for them for the mean time. We don't know the danger beyond the Konoha area and we're only low-ranked ninjas, unprepared women at that. It would be unwise to do so. We don't know, we could be the ones lying on the hospital bed joining some other ninjas on the process."

"Alright…" Ino said.

"…"

"Let's go."

Maybe it was impulse on the duty to serve Konoha that brought them there. Adrenalin was rushing and Ino felt so dreamy as if… she was aware of what she's doing, knowing the sense of right and wrong (it's telling her that her circumstance as of now was mostly at the wrong) but her body seemed to be responding the opposite. Or maybe it was just plain urge to see the one you really like.

Ino wiped the sweat off her forehead as the bright sunshine heated her face for a while now. She could see Sakura not many branches below, hopping with her in unison. And as the time passed by, Ino almost thought the snails could run a hundred kilometers per second at this pace. She felt very much uneasy.

**A/n: **I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
